


Cold Kiss

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Beach Sex, Cat Ears, Cat Tails, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Ice Play, Love, Romance, Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: Damn, how did she always know when he was thinking about her? Zoro grunted and lifted his glass. He crunched the cube in his mouth with excessive force....





	Cold Kiss

Zoro took a long drink and one of the ice cubes slid into his mouth. He sighed as he sucked the alcohol off, watching the girls giggle outrageously in their little cluster around the gifts. The sea breeze ruffled his short green hair about his wrinkled brow. He'd parted from the guys like usual because after awhile they had pissed him off. Now he was reclining in a large deck chair with his third or fourth drink. His legs were crossed, boots defiantly settled against the white-painted wood.

 _They'll be there forever_ , he thought dismally. Bulma's bridal shower had been a huge success but he was indifferent about that; he'd known it would be fine. What he was concerned about was his woman. She was wagging her tail slowly back and forth as her friend opened another present. All the girls squealed and laughed at the lacy little lingerie piece Bulma pulled out. All he saw was that pale face instead. Her eyes were dark with emotion, happy for her friend and something else. He couldn't tell what.

Sanji had warned all of them at that asshole's bachelor's party that marriages always made girls gushy. Romantic. Like they wanted to get married themselves. Of course that fool only saw this as an opportunity to make out with some 'beautiful woman' he could catch. Zoro had someone he thought was pretty. He just didn't know what to do now that the other guy had done this big deal. The big man didn't like to feel left out as if someone had one-upped him. Elly looked over at him at this moment and raised an eyebrow. Damn, how did she always know when he was thinking about her? Zoro grunted and lifted his glass. He crunched the cube in his mouth with excessive force.

Double damn it. She was standing up. He tried to leave his expression as blank as he could but she was coming over to him. The swordsman slumped in the chair and tried to close his eyes. If he was sleeping maybe she'd go back to her gaggle of friends. After a few moments he cracked an eyelid cautiously.

"Shit!" Zoro growled, instinctively grabbing what was in front of him with a free hand. Elly blinked when he gripped her shoulder.

"Hey," she muttered. "Watch it, big guy."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Don't do that!"

"I wanted to see if you needed any food or anything."

"M'fine." He blushed a little and nodded at her to go enjoy herself. The party was almost over and he sat in his chair half-dozing until the stars started to twinkle overhead. It was only a few hours later until everyone had settled into their respective houses or rooms for the night. Zoro opened his eyes immediately when he sensed her nearby again.

"We have to clean up the deck," she murmured.

"Eh." He sniffed and looked around. The place was a mess of wrapping paper, balloons and ribbons everywhere. "Crap. Good thing you're here to help." Sanji usually made him do everything himself. They weren't hard, the tasks, but they were boring.

"I thought you said I was unnecessary," she teased. The big man's lower lip jutted out and he gave her a hard look.

"Didn't say that."

"Hah! You said 'everything else' besides your training was 'just a worthless distraction' the other day." She shook her head. "That means me, in case you didn't realize."

"You are a distraction!" Frustrated, he half yelled it at her and was instantly sorry. Her ears drooped and her eyes welled up with tears. But she was. He couldn't say she wasn't. Zoro struggled with his thoughts, trying to bring them into some kind of order. He didn't like girls. Never had. They always got in his frigging way. One he knew tried to charge him money all the time. Another was chasing him for some ridiculous reason. This one didn't hit him or anything... well, not all the time. But she was more distracting than the rest. He'd risked his life to save his nakama but hadn't worried about them. She made him anxious and nervous. He thought of her when he wasn't supposed to be thinking of other things.

Zoro groaned dismally and took a large drink. He ended up half-choking on another ice particle and swore under his breath. He chewed this one up and then had an interesting thought. His eyes narrowed. She had started to try and get up, to stand and walk away but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her firmly down against him. She gasped in shock and she found herself laying against him with the cool night breeze blowing on her pale skin.

"Hey!"

"Little idiot," he snarled, showing his teeth. He was angry with himself for upsetting her. In retrospect that had been a foolish thing to say but it was true. He just hadn't meant it in a bad way. Zoro held the ice in his mouth while he reached up and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She jerked in his arms when she felt his cold tongue push roughly into her mouth. The green-haired young man mumbled an apology but she grumbled and clutched his shoulders in a firm grip, kissing him back just as hard. He chuckled.

"You're an asshole," she sniffed, but he saw she had gotten his point. He was a physical man. Everything he did in life was through actions, not words.

"And you're not?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm 'stupid', not an ass." A hint of a smile played about her lips. "Remember?"

"C'mere," Zoro growled in a low voice, grabbing her closer. He was rewarded with such a comical expression of surprise that he snickered again. "Let's go sit on the beach."

"We have to clean the -"

"Can wait." He picked her up and was over the side of the ship in a moment. Elly let out a yowl worthy of any cat, her striped tail swishing angrily in indignation. Zoro grunted when they hit the sand below.

"You're loud," he complained, looking around for a clean spot free of shells and beach debris.

"You jumped from the ship! My stomach just flew into my feet!" She squirmed around in his arms but he held her tight.

"Here," he said and sat down heavily, pulling her onto his lap. Sighing, he kicked off his boots and stretched out his legs comfortably.

"Geez," Elly grinned, recovering from her nausea with a final gulp. "You act like you were hard at work all day." The green-haired young man raised an eyebrow at her.

"Big party," he shrugged. He waited several moments and then frowned at her. "Do I have to do everything?" His arms circled around her and he pressed her body against his. She laughed softly and waved her tail around in the warm breeze.

"You like to be in charge, big guy, and I know it."

"What?" Zoro's scowl deepened as he tried to hide the humor behind his words. "You're on top," he pointed out. Elly's purple eyes widened and she burst out laughing.

"Not for long."

"Damn it, cat." He slipped a hand over her back and gently took hold of her tail. She coughed, blushing suddenly.

"Well. I mean, you always...we, um."

"Like you like this," Zoro grinned, pleased with himself. He started removing her tank top with one hand and she blinked, staring down at him.

"Hey, careful." She folded her ears back and extended her arms over her head. He pulled the top off and then unhooked her bra. "Thank goodness everyone left," she murmured. "And that this is an isolated beach..." Zoro grunted noncommittally and leaned forward to kiss her neck. Those nagging thoughts he had before hadn't left his mind although he tried to manfully shove them away. This made him angry and he growled a little.

"What?"

"Huh?" He looked up with her undergarment held negligently in one hand.

"You sound discontent," she murmured. Elly placed a cool palm on his cheek and bent to kiss him lightly. "No discontent is allowed among swordsmen in this area." She indicated her bare chest with a solemn wave of her other hand.

"Stop cracking jokes."

"Why?" Her eyes widened innocently. "Is something really wrong?"

"Thought there might be."

"You're serious." She met his gaze calmly. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing." He tried to shrug it off again but the notion clung like a burr: tenacious and just as annoying.

"Have you been talking to Sanji?" She asked suspiciously. Zoro scowled and Elly pricked her ears forward. "For all that he loves women, he's an unbelievable ass."

"Ha!" The choked laughter was startled out of him. She slipped a hand under his shirt and caressed the scar that ran across his chest.

"Has he been filling your head with crap about that marriage and how I'm supposed to be all... unfulfilled?" She bit her lip to keep from bursting out with giggles at his pouty expression. His cheeks burned with embarrassment and he looked off to one side. He grunted but wouldn't answer her directly. "Why do you listen to him?"

"You were happy this afternoon," Zoro muttered.

"Duh." She ruffled his shirt up farther, toying with the thin fabric.

"Take it off already." He growled and pulled it up over his head.

"You're being cranky for no reason." She watched fondly as he tossed the shirt indifferently aside. "You make me happy." He blushed harder. How was he able to do that? Elly twitched her nose, sniffing at the salt breeze. Why he did that was a better question. No matter how many times they made love a simple comment still made him embarrassed. Zoro was an enigma, that was for sure, but she loved him that way. It was endearing.

"Yeah?" Dangerously soft.

"Yes, damn it," she sighed. "I'm on your lap, Zoro, and I wouldn't be unless everything was all right. Am I staying... on top?" She was completely unprepared for his reaction. His tan features first paled, then darkened deeply.

"Shit," he suddenly snarled, causing her to jump. He quickly pulled her shorts off with an urgency that made her tremble.

"What...?"

"Yes," he said. "That. Right now."

"Calm down, love!"

"Can't." He grinned slyly. "Need to make you happy." He laughed when she clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Zoro!"

"Ha!" His hands rested on her tail, stroking more seriously now. She panted restlessly under the warm sun and his attentions.

"I can't concentrate if you do that... Zoro ..."

"Shh." The green-haired young man brushed a few strands of his bangs aside and proceeded to unfasten his pants. His left hand rubbed close to the tip of the split purple tail and she started to squirm, purring.

"C'mon, Zoro, quit."

"No." He threw his pants aside. "You need to stop wiggling, or I really won't be able to hold back."

"Oh." She stared down at his revealed flesh, sighing. "Mmm."

"'Mmm'?" He mocked her playfully before pulling her down to lay closer to him. "Wait for that." He lifted her by the waist with no evident strain. She shifted her freed tail and spread her legs to accommodate his desire.

"We never did this," she murmured.

"No problem." Zoro smirked confidently. Elly laughed and then swallowed against the moans that wanted to break free when he guided her to his firm length. Gravity did its work and she was enveloping him in moments. The position was like nothing else she'd felt. It was much more intense. Zoro's strangled cry told her he was feeling it too. "So warm," he choked. His lack of control caused her to strain harder, struggling to move slower as he bent his hips to thrust as well as he could in his position. She whipped her tail around, angling and moving against him. He was growling and kissing any part of her he could reach. At the moment his hot mouth was devouring her arm, not even caring that he was getting a mouthful of silky hair. She hissed as he slipped even deeper inside. A slight movement had somehow managed it and she was so close to her pleasure. The ecstasy was peaking unbearably, building every time he or she moved.

"Deeper," she husked, the strands of hair falling about her face and swinging as she moved. "Oh god, can you go deeper?" Zoro's big hands reached around and pulled her face down to his.

"Can try," he gasped into her mouth before kissing her passionately. His arms bulged as he flexed as hard as he could, flipping up as she pushed down onto his erection again. Their bodies slapped together sharply, sweat flying. Both screamed at the same time, clutching at each other tightly. A vein pulsed in the side of the strong man's neck as he threw it back. His body twisted to one side as he released his warm essence in several long, fluid bursts. Elly was pulled with him, crying with that wild sense of pent-up emotion that sometimes followed a good orgasm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered.

"Zoro, Zoro..."

"Shh." He said it with more force than before. His hands stroked her back. "S'okay." The part he hated was coming up and he groaned as he gently rolled over with her. Their connection broke, fluids wetting both of them slightly. Zoro grimaced as he parted from her body. As always, he snuck a quick glance at his cat to see if she was all right. Elly was smoothing her hair back with one hand, eyes closed and ears laid all the way back. He smiled and gently stroked the tip of her nose with a careful finger. His dark eyes were narrowed in thought.

"Huh?" Her ears perked.

"Nothing." He yawned hugely. "Need me?"

"Nah." She kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Good..." He was snoring in a few moments. Elly laughed and shook her head as she cleaned herself up. A little rest before they worked on the ship would be good. It had been a full day.


End file.
